Angel in the Marble
by castiel-the-pizza-man
Summary: Castiel Novak, a gay man, finds himself with a new job as a secretary to Dean Winchester, a homophobic senator. Once Dean announces his plans to run for presidency it puts a strain on Castiel and the secret life he leads away from his job. Will they be able to put their differences aside and see what happens? AU. Destiel. Slight Balthazar/Castiel in the first chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Angel in the Marble  
**Author:** castiel-thepizzaman  
**Pairing:** Current Balthazar/Castiel, eventual Dean/Castiel  
**Rating:** NC-17 or M overall, this chapter is PG.  
**Warnings:** None. I do not own Supernatural.

**A/N: **Someone really needs to take my laptop away from me when I get a new idea. Anyways, I'm watching the elections and I decided to type this up because it seemed like a good idea and I've kinda had this prompt in my mind for a while. And I suck as summaries... once again.

Oh and I apologize if the Balthazar/Castiel pairing at the beginning bugs you, it was the first guy that popped into my mind.

Suggestions are always awesome. Please, enjoy!

Chapter One

"So who are you working for again?" Balthazar asked as he flipped through a magazine, light blue eyes idly skimming over the pictures of the celebrities. A quick snort issued from the man as he repositioned himself on the white couch. "Of curse he's cheating on her, it's written all over the bloke's face." Glancing up he looked around the room only to see that the man he was talking to was unexplainable absent.

It was a rather comfy looking living room, except that all the furniture seemed to be a clean white color. The carpet and couch were white, same as the two armchairs positioned on either side. Although the small coffee table and the t.v. stand were a deep, mahogany red standing out against the stark plainness of the other furniture. A large television rested on the stands and art decorated the wall, drawing away from the cream colored walls and a gypsum colored chair rail and boarder. Although the room may have given off a pristine and clean vibe, Balthazar had made sure he made it homely with deep red pillows on the couch and a smattering of materials, such a books, remotes, magazines, and coffee cups, lying over open surfaces.

"Dean Winchester." Castiel called back, the wall between the bedroom and the living room muffling his voice. He stood in front of the mirror, watching his fingers carefully tie a knot to his dark blue tie, defined by years of practicing. "I haven't had much time to look up his ethic and stand-points, although, honestly it doesn't matter, it's a job that I desperately need." That much was true, after he was let go from his previous job, he had trouble finding a replacement. It seemed that the political man he was working for before decided that when Castiel found out his secrets, he would make sure the man would never get another job.

His fingers smoothed down the front of the tie, pressing it against his white dress shirt in hopes that today it would stay in place instead of flipping around and showing the tag like it usually did. There was a good impression to be made if he wanted to keep this job and in this society, appearance was a good part of it. As Castiel was attempting to pat down his messy, dark hair, he could see Balthazar appear in the mirror, lounging against the doorframe.

"Winchester. As in the man everyone thinks might run for president? You better be careful." Bathazar's accent seemed accentuate the words, but Castiel could catch the slight disgust and contempt in the other man's voice. Castiel's reply was a shrug on one shoulder, his fingers trailing through his hair in an unsuccessful attempt to make it look presentable. "Oh, for God's sake, Cassie. Let me do it." The blond man strode across the room, his bare feet sinking into the plush carpet, and stood next to Castiel. He threw the magazine onto the bed and reached up, gently tugging on Castiel's hair and forcing it to lay day on his head. Once he completed his task, Balthazar stepped back and admired his work. "You look much better with it messed up." His voice dropped lower, a small purr issuing out with his accent.

"That's because," Castiel took a step back and grabbed his suit coat hanging off the back of a chair, "you're the one messing it up." He shrugged the coat on, straightening the sides of it before he shrugged to make sure it was settled properly on his shoulder. When he turned and felt a body press up against his front.

"Well then, when you come back here, I'll just have to mess it back up." Bathazar murmured, pressing a light kiss to his jaw. "My gift to you."

"I'll hold you to that." Castiel replied, a small smile playing on his pale pink lips. He placed a hand lightly on the back of Balthazar's neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. Their eyes fluttering closed when their lips met, a gently movement between them as their lips pressed and moved together. It wasn't lustful and needy, it was comfortable and relaxed. A kiss shared between two people who love each other and were comfortable with each other. Balthazar deepened the kiss, placing his arms around Castiel's waist and pulling him up against him. Castiel went with it, gently sliding his tongue into Balthazar's welcoming mouth before he reluctantly pulled away and buried his face into Balthazar's neck as they hugged each other. Giving a light kiss to his partner's pulse point, he pulled away. "You're going to make me late on my first day."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Balthazar let his arms drop and Castiel found himself missing the comfort of his partner's arms but he stepped back, grabbing his backpack before he headed out of the bedroom, Balthazar trailing behind with his magazine. "Remember, our anniversary is this Friday. I've already got the reservations."

Castiel opened the closet door, grabbing his trench coat and shrugging into it, feeling the excess weight settle over his body. Balthazar had often teased him about it, especially how it was rather large on his small frame. "Maybe if you clean the living room I'll think about joining you that night."

The blond haired man only chuckled, a small smile playing on his lips before he suddenly became serious. "Be careful today, Cas. Winchester is a well-known homophobe."

"Don't worry, I've learned how to appear 'normal'." Castiel used air quotes with the last word, a small smile on his lips as he leaned into kiss Balthazar on the lips again. "I love you. See you tonight."

"I love you, too." Castiel could see that his partner had more to say on the subject but he opened the door before Balthazar could say anything else. The last thing he wanted was to be late because Balthazar was arguing how he wouldn't have to hide who he really was.

* * *

Castiel walked up to the building, glancing up the marble steps of the U.S. senate, squinting his eyes as the sun glinted off the pillars. It was a rather ornate building and he found himself caught up in the architect, pausing to see the arches while other workers avoided his standstill. He hadn't been here in a long time and it was amazing that he had been able to come back since his previous employer had ruined his reputation. He still didn't understand why Senator Winchester had hired him, but he was eternally grateful. Castiel had just chalked it up to the fact that the man needed a secretary as soon as possible since the last one had to leave due to an accident her mother was in.

After he had taken in the structure, knowing he would be here to see the building tomorrow, Castiel continued walking up the steps. He hadn't gotten his badge for the employee entrance so he walked over to the visitors desk, his hands twisting the strap of his backpack nervously. He stood at the edge of the desk, watching as a petite, blonde girl finished a phone call.

"Hi. I'm Castiel Novak, I'm Senator Winchester's new secretary." He finally spoke when she placed down the phone, glancing up at him with a small smile and the raise of an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked, the smile growing bigger. "I'm sure that's not possible..." She paused as she pulled out a folder, flipping it open. After a glance at the page she froze, her smile slowly slipping. "Oh. I'm sorry. It's just that usually he hires rather attractive women." Castiel's confused look caused her to backpedal. "Not that you're not attractive... It's just... Becky Rosen." The woman finished lamely, holding her hand out to the man across the desk.

He hesitantly took it, loosely wrapping his fingers around hers and moved his hand up and down. So far he was at a total loss with this woman. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Rosen." Castiel lied, it was far from pleasant. He was uncomfortable and felt awkward that she wouldn't relent her gaze on him.

"Becky, please, let me just get you situated."

They went through the usual procedures, paperwork and signatures. She created his badge, taking his picture in front of a white screen. She had asked him to smile, but Castiel just quirked up his lips, annoyed by her constant nagging with no relent in sight. Finally, when his badge was procured she had him go through the employee entrance just to make sure it worked.

"Alright, let me show you where the senator's office is and where you'll be working." She smiled over her shoulder to him as they walked and Castiel realized that she wasn't a totally annoying person, she was just different to him and he needed to accept that. They walked down the red carpeted hallways and Castiel couldn't help but glance in to see the politicians at work. And he could only guess that lies were leaking from their lips hoping the citizens would eat them up. It was just a big game to them all, a popularity contest.

The elevator ride was slow, and Castiel felt rather than saw, Becky crossing her arms and tapping her shoulder with her fingers nervously. The change in her actions caused the man confusion, but he ignored it and focused on the light that was moving through the numbers to the third floor. His I.D. badge was clipped to his shirt and he glanced down at it, actually seeing it for the first time. It was a picture that he knew Balthazar would tease him about that night and he felt himself looking forward to it. After being together for just about two years, they were at a point when their relationship wasn't entirely physical. Currently, Balthazar was stressing about work and for the past week they just held each other and talked before they went to bed. The promise that Balthazar had given him that morning had him excited for when him and his partner would meet in a physical sense tonight.

When the doors opened, Becky darted out, getting a good few feet head start of Castiel who followed behind her. She walked halfway down the hall before she disappeared behind a doorway and he assumed he was supposed to follow her into that room. When he entered it, he was greeted by a disappointed look on Becky's face and he assumed she was looking for someone who wasn't here.

Clearing her throat and composing her face into a smile, Backy turned back to greet Castiel. "So here's your office. Senator Winchester is in a meeting in his office, I'm sure he'll be out soon. Your reference said you've worked for a politician before, so I assume you know what to do." She paused for confirmation and Castiel nodded in reply. "Alright. If you need anything from me, my extension is 001. Good luck, Mr. Novak." Becky smiled and turned towards the door before she paused, glancing back at the man in the room. "About what I said before, I'm sure he just hired you because you would be less distracting than a pretty woman."

"Not helping, Becky." Castiel growled, watching as her eyes widened and she darted towards the door and out of the office.

The room was spacious with a deep red carpet that traveled in from the hall and a large, oak desk that would be his station from now on. Three wooden chairs rested against the wall while two black armchairs were placed on the opposite side of the desk he would be working on. It was a tasteful room, with half of the wall wooden, from the chair rail down, a cream and ivy wallpaper above it. There were patriotic pictures placed on the wall and cream colored curtains hanging around the large window that resided right behind his desk. To the right was a wooden door with a golden handle and Castiel knew it lead to Dean Winchester's office.

The desk seemed to be in perfect condition, as if the woman who left on leave made sure it was ready for him to work at right away. The computer screen was off and the telephone blinked with unread messages. There were office items placed neatly on the desk and it seemed like it was from a catalog picture how perfectly clean and organized it was as well as fully stocked. The in and out boxers were stacked with folders and a blue envelope rested on the black mat in the center of the desk. Castiel moved around and pulled out the black rolling chair, dropping his bag on the floor and sitting down, spinning a few times.

Building up courage, Castiel opened the envelope, seeing neat writing and a list. The writer of the letter introduced herself as Joanna (but he could call her Jo), saying she was the previous secretary and gave him some helpful hints to be successful. Such as, the senator liked to drink and sometimes would call her to pick him up, he loved his car, never mention his brother's past addiction to drugs, he liked black coffee right when he came in that morning and more often than not, the morning paper. It also went on about menial work tasks, the storage closet was on the second floor next to the break room, make sure only to take fifteen minute breaks every four hours, there is extra pay for working overtime, is the computer broke down call Ash who works in the basement.

Altogether, this letter made him feel better prepared and he breathed a sigh of relief, turning on the computer and typing in the login code and password she left on the back sheet of paper. As soon as it was running he turned to the messages that were on the machine, fumbling with the bluetooth for a moment before he dialed in and pressed in the code Jo had also left. Most of them were mundane, meetings and appointment and Castiel began filling them in on his calendar as well as the office calendar. He still wasn't sure how the senator went around doing his things, but he figured he would cover his basis for now.

A loud slam from the other room startled Castiel and he glanced towards the office door, hearing a voice gruffly yelling. "I don't care and that's final. Now, if you would please excuse yourself." The door opened in a short man in a black suit exited the room, glancing over at Castiel before he huffed an annoyed sigh and headed towards the door. Another figure appeared in the doorway of the office, eyes narrowed into slits as he watched the other man leave. He was about to return into his office when he caught sight of the dark haired man sitting at the desk. "Who are you?"

"Castiel Novak." He stood, offering his hand to the senator. "Your replacement secretary."

"Lovely." Senator Winchester sighed, running a hand through his short, blond hair. He glanced at Castiel's hand and took it, squeezing hard and Castiel thought he was over compensating for something. "Where's my coffee."

Castiel started. Right, coffee. "I... I'll go get it. Black, right?" He could feel the gaze of the other man on his as he ducked around the desk, not waiting for an answer.

"Goddammit, man, take off your trench coat. It's D.C. and a billion degrees outside." Dean growled before he turned and returned back to his office, slamming the door so hard behind him that the picture of George Washington forging the river on the front of a boat shook with the force.

A thick silence seemed to draw heavily on the room with the other man's absence and Castiel tried to calm himself. Apparently, he was working for an asshole. Jo had warned him about that. Balling his hands into fists, Castiel pulled his trench coat off, tossing it over the back of the chair before he made his way out of the room and down to the coffee station in the break room. It was all he could do at the moment so the Senator would have to deal with this coffee. Tomorrow he would remember to make it to a Starbucks before he went to work.

As he was pouring coffee into a large cup his phone went off and he pulled it out of his suit pant's pocket. It was a text message from Balthazar and Castiel let a small smile form on his face.

**Having a good day at work?**

Of course his partner would check in with him, Castiel typed a reply once he set the full cup on the counter.

**As best as I can be with an asshole boss.**

He placed the coffee pot back on the heater and began to make his way back to the office, using the stairs as an excuse not to face Senator Winchester so soon. Entering the office he knocked on the door and waited until he heard the other man answer. Castiel walked in, seeing the man sitting in his chair with the office phone to his ear, nodding along and humming quietly. He placed the coffee on the desk and turned to leave, closing the door behind him. His phone vibrated and Castiel glanced at it, opening the text message from Balthazar.

**Here, hope this makes your day better.**

Attached to it was a rather inappropriate picture of his partner's erect penis. Castiel just chuckled and shook his head, locking his phone and placing it back in his bag as he began to go through the folders in the in-box. Two minutes later his phone went off again.

**Please reply, I went out on a limb here.**

Castiel chuckled and typed a quick reply, knowing how unprofessional it was to be on the phone, much less talking about his partner's penis.

**It did, now I'm thinking about it in my mouth before I pound you into the mattress tonight.**

He returned to reading the paper, marking small x's where Dean needed to sign and initial. He was almost through reading when his phone vibrated again.

**Fuck, it may have taken months to teach you how to dirty talk correctly, but it paid off. Anyways, who said I was being bottom?**

Sex to them was a gift, especially when it came to positions, it was a giving and receiving moment. They knew people who would never switch positions for their partner while Castiel and Balthazar did it freely, each wanting to have the experiences.

**You offered me a gift. Now go away, I have work to do.**

Although he had chastised his boyfriend, Castiel still rested his phone on his knee, hoping for another text message from him. He couldn't deny the thrill that he got every time he saw Balthazar's flashing name on his screen, reminding him of the days when they first started dating. Now, even though they were in a routine and long term relationship, Castiel couldn't help but feel his heart tug with happiness when he thought of his partner. Another text brought him out of the next paper he was reading.

**True and I can't wait. I've got a surprise for you. But I already see what you're doing. Choosing your work over me. I'll just have a small pity party here, alone, naked...**

It was easy to type a quick reply to his boyfriend.

**Bal...**

In no time at all the next text from his partner came through.

**I love you, too.**

As soon as Castiel slid his phone back into his bag the door to the Senator's office opened and the man came out, glancing around to see that only Castiel was present. He moved to the desk, resting his fingers on the polished surface before he glanced over to see what Castiel was working on. Clearing his throat he spoke, "got any papers for me."

Castiel grabbed the stack he had been working on and handed them over, reaching up to point at a mark he had made on the paper. "Just sign where I've marked, Senator."

"Please, call me Dean. I only have girls call me senator." Dean winked at the secretary and Castiel's eyes widened, taken aback by the brash comment the man had made.

"Alright... Dean." Castiel replied, staring up from his seat as he waited for Dean to leave. Apparently, he was much more jovial after his morning coffee, especially since he wasn't ordering him around or insulting him.

Dean tucked the papers under his arm, before his fingers began to tap an erratic beat on the wooden desk. "I need you to set up a meeting with Crowley, hopefully one that will go better than today. Call Zachariah back and tell him I will, under no condition, accept his terms until he's straighten out the legal deal with Hayden." Castiel grabbed a pen and his notebook off the side of the desk and began to scribble down what his boss was saying. "Check with Becky to see if a package from California has come in. Call my brother and see if he's free tonight, if so, place a reservation for two at Bellus. And also, I need everything on the regulatory of the new proposed bill. I mean everything. The senate's at a standstill, like it has been for the past two years and I want to change that." Castiel nodded, his hand flying over the paper and when Dean stopped talking he looked up, his blue eyes glancing into Dean's green ones.

Or not. Though, these were orders that he could do quickly and efficiently. Jo had written to tell him that she had left past debates and positions of Dean Winchester in a file on the computer. If Dean needed debate material, he could easily put something together with that. Unfortunately, it seemed like Castiel was more caught in Dean's personal life than in his professional.

Not that it mattered. Money was money after all.

Dean left him wit a quick nod, turning his back and rolling up the sleeves of his light green button up shirt as he strode back into his office, shutting the door behind him. Castiel didn't watch him leave, instead he started to go down the list Dean had given him, searching for Crowley's information in a small book that Jo left behind, her cramped writing making it hard for him to make out. After a quick call to Crowley, who agreed to meet with Dean at ten tomorrow morning, he began to look for Zachariah's information. After pouring over a name that could have been Zach or Squh, a clearing of a throat interrupted him thoughts.

Glancing up he saw a lovely woman with brown hair falling below her tan shoulders and friendly brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Lisa Braedon." Castiel just smiled back at her having no clue who she was. His mind flicked back to the letter Jo had left him, but there was nothing mentioning this woman. He could tell Lisa was growing uncomfortable and added on, "can you tell Dean I'm here to see him?"

"Of course." Castiel recovered himself and picked up the phone, dialing into Dean's office.

The senator picked up the phone and answered with a bored, "Yeah?"

"Lisa Braedon's here to see you."

"Send her right in." Dean replied, hanging the phone up.

Castiel glanced quickly at the phone in his hand before he placed it back on the hook, glancing up at the woman in front of him who seemed to have relaxed during his short conversation with his employer. He gestured with one hand towards the closed office door, "please go right on it."

Lisa smiled at him. "Thank you...?"

It was a show of gratitude and a question at the same time and Castiel barely heard it before he had gotten back to the information book. "Castiel."

"Thank you, Castiel." With that, Lisa turned, pushing some of her dark locks over her shoulder as he opened the door that separated the offices and walked in, closing it quietly behind him.

A few minutes later, Castiel found Zachariah's phone number and was about to dial it when a low moan of pleasure passed through the wall from Dean's office.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N**: Since this is a Desitel fic I can skip the Castiel and Balthazar smut if you want. Thanks =]


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Angel in the Marble  
**Author:** castiel-thepizzaman  
**Pairing:** Current Balthazar/Castiel, eventual Dean/Castiel  
**Rating:** NC-17 or M overall, this chapter is PG-13.  
**Warnings:** What is it called... soft core porn?

**A/N:** So sorry about posting twice. I'm a slight idjit.

**If you don't like Calthazar at all please skip to the bottom and read below the page break. Just know they're happy with each other. Their relationship is safe and routine. Thaaaanks =] **

N'aww happy couple... but we all know that in order for there to be Destiel... this ship needs to crash... and burn... and explode. I might be just a little too excited for that. So I decided to try the best of both worlds... hence why the 'sex' scenes are pretty bad... I'm not used to holding back when I type them out. I'm really not happy with the way this chapter came out... so I apologize.

If you've read any of my other stories, then you're prepared for tho next comment... if not, then here it is. I use proper anatomical terms. (most of the time). I apologize if that makes anyone uncomfortable. If so... blame nursing school.

Suggestions are always awesome. Please, enjoy!

Chapter Two

With a soft moan Castiel's body hit the white carpet after rolling off Balthazar. They were both panting, a light sheen of sweat covering their naked bodies as they laid next to each other, letting the after effects of their orgasms wash over them. Castiel's hand flopped to his toned stomach, drawing circles with his fingers before his hand slipped off his hipbone and buried itself in the carpet. Turning his head, he looked at his partner, seeing that Balthazar's eyes were closed, his knees resting to the side as he breathed in and out slowly. Right now, Castiel's partner seemed to glow, coming down from his high, his once achingly erect penis was becoming soft, trails of his ejaculation on his chest. Castiel wouldn't deny that rocking slowly into his partner, burrying himself in him, and increasing the pace, hitting Balthazar's prostate with each thrust, had to be one of the best feeling in the world. It was physical, and it showed their signs of affection, of their dark haired man glanced around, actually seeing the living room from a new perspective, one he hadn't seen in a long time.

"You vacuumed." Castiel said, his hands burying themselves in the clean carpet.

A soft snort came from Balthazar as he opened his eyes, heavy lidded above the light blue. "You suck at pillow talk." His accent seemed heavier as if the post orgasmic bliss had lowered it a few notes.

Propping himself up on an elbow, Castiel chuckled, he had never been the most romantic person. Even after Balthazar had coached him through the sexual part of a relationship he still struggled with showing affection and his romantic side. "We didn't even make it to the bed."

"We didn't even make it until after dinner." Balthazar sat up, resting his back against the couch as he ran his hand through the semen on his chest. "Lovely."

Castiel grimaced at the mess on Balthazar's hand. "Sorry. How about you go clean up and I make dinner?"

As much as he needed Balthazar the second he had gotten home from work, in hindsight it may have not been the best idea. The rest of his work day hadn't been too terrible, but Dean had gotten rather angry that his package from California hadn't arrived yet and decided blaming Castiel would make everything better. Although for the rest of the afternoon, Dean spent it in his office with Lisa and he feared he would never get the noise of Dean's moan out of his head. It was permanently scarred there. And then there had been a slightly rounder man with balding white hair, who Castiel later found out was Zachariah, had come in and demanded to see the senator. When Castiel had shown Zachariah into the office, he and Dean promptly got into a yelling match about Hayden's ethics.

Balthazar made a noncommittal sound at Castiel's offer and leaned forward, kissing the dark haired man lightly on the lips. "Was it really that bad of a day at work?"

A small sigh passed through Castiel's lips as his blue eyes turned to look at the leg of the television stand. "No, not bad, I've just been out of the political world for so long that I have a lot of catching up to do. Also, this is my first job in six months."

"It's okay to admit you want me, Cas." Balthazar replied before he reached out with his clean hand and stroked the side of his partner's face gently, the stubble on Castiel's face pricking and itching at the contact. "When are you going to shave that off?" It was a common argument, one they had for fun. In the two years they had been dating, Castiel had only even fully shaven a total of four times. He found that he hated the itchy sensation that came when beard hair was growing in. Plus, with a permanent five o'clock shadow he looked more mature and older than he really was. Something that is needed and desired in his current employment. "I'm just kidding, Cassie." Balthazar whispered, his lips inches from Castiel's ear, sending shivers down his spine at the tone of his partner's voice.

Balthazar had fully practiced the art of seduction using it on many people before he had met Castiel. They both didn't have the best past when it dealt with relationships but they were able to put that behind them and move on. Although, occasionally Balthazar would use some of the techniques he had picked up on Castiel when he wanted something or enjoyed seeing his partner riled up.

Closing the distance between them, Castiel pressed his lips up against Balthazar's, straddling his lap and pushing him against the couch. Balthazar gasped and Castiel took a hold of the opening of his mouth and slid his tongue in, feeling his partner's tongue meet his, pressing against him. Grabbing his partner's hips, Balthazar rocked Castiel against him gently, smiling as the pressure against their groins elicited a small gasp from Castiel, both of their penis's twitching with sudden arrousal. For some reason, when it came to sex, they both could be ready for another round in minutes. Castiel jerked back up against him, his body's desire for friction controlling his action. Balthazar pulled away, seeing the lust already forming in Castiel's eyes, his lips red and his breaths coming as short, quick pants. One hand of Castiel's grabbed the back of Balthazar's neck, pulling him back into the kiss as the other hand dug into the blond's shoulder, leaving half moon indents with his fingernails before they trailed down and began to lazily trace over one of his partner's nipple. In pleasure, Balthazar moaned, his hand trailing from Castiel's prominent hipbone to his penis, letting his fingers ghost over the velvet skin, his thumb swiping over the urethra. Castiel shivered, adjusting himself so Balthazar had a better angle and he could wrap his legs around his partner's waist.

Once Castiel had adjusted himself, Balthazar began to grind against him, taking his erection and Castiel's in his hand together. The hot contact of flesh on flesh caused Balthazar's back to arch over the side of the couch, but Castiel followed, tilting his head and deepening their kiss, sliding his tongue against Balthazar's in familiarity. Balthazar other hand grabbed Castiel's ass, using his strength as he dug his fingers in to the muscle and thus upwards, moving them both in his hand, rubbing. With a gasp, Castiel's lips parted from Balthazar, his head dropping onto his partner's chest, feeling arousal and ecstasy course through his veins. The pleasure at this degree so close to an orgasm was astounding, each of his nerves seemed to be on fire, pleasure coursing through him, making him forget everything except for Balthazar and the acts they were doing together. Thrusting back into Balthazar's hand, his face contorted with delight, loving the way his partner made him feel. They had been together for long enough that they each knew what the other one liked. Balthazar caught the soft skin on Castiel's neck with his teeth and bit lightly, sucking just hard enough to leave a light bruise. Then his lips ghosted up Castiel's skin, kissing a sensitive spot behind his earlobe.

The hand left Castiel's buttocks, stroking up the man's side and playing with his nipple before his index finger caught the underside of Castiel's chin, lifting his lips back up to Balthazar's. He missed the warmth of Castiel's breath on his chest and the way Castiel flicked his tough to tease Balthazar's nipple. They kissed slowly, still moving together, the friction almost burning with the amount of pleasure it was bringing both men. As Balthazar rocked his hips again, hearing another small moan from the dark haired man, he smirked into the kiss. Castiel felt the change against his lips and opened his eyes, trying to pull away but was unable to due to the hand that Balthazar had strategically placed on the back of his neck. The blond haired man's tongue moved into Castiel's mouth and flicked up, running along the the roof of the other man's mouth.

Castiel's body writhed at the contact, the movement from Balthazar's tongue creating a ticking feeling that spread through his body. Balthazar finally let him go and Castiel tumbled backwards off his lap. "Bal, that's not funny!"

Judging from his partner's face, Balthazar thought that what he had done was very funny. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry. I'm going to go take a shower now. You're going to have to clean the carpet."

"Why?" Castiel asked, pushing himself up to his feet, feeling aged from the first orgasm and the extra pleasure session they had, and picking up the scattered clothes around the floor. A body pressed against his back as Balthazar pressed a light kiss to his shoulder.

"Because I cleaned it this morning." Then the pressure was gone as a naked Balthazar headed down the hallway to the bedroom, getting ready for his shower.

The shower turned on and Castiel had a fleeting thought of joining him, but after what they had done earlier, Castiel knew Balthazar wanted some time alone just to actually clean himself up and let the hot water run over his sore muscles. So he folded their clothes, and went to their bedroom, placing them in the hamper in the room and throwing on a pair of baggy sweatpants. Turning, Castiel left the bedroom and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge and peering into it. He cooked more often since he had been home, unemployed, for the past six months, but Balthazar had always been a better cook since his mother and him spent time together in the kitchen in England. Grabbing out the steak, Castiel opened the package and put them in a pan he had placed on the stove, turning it on and hearing the first pieces of meat began to sizzle. Having nothing better to put as a side, he grabbed potatoes and wrapped them in aluminum foil before he threw them in the oven. Then he made a quick salad, cutting up lettuce and adding celery, carrots, pepper, and small tomatoes.

While everything was cooking, he set the small kitchen table. They rarely had visitors since Balthazar's family had remained in England while he came here to pursue his fashion designs and Castiel's family lived in Illinois and rarely visited. Though he was sure it was due to his sexual orientation that the distance. While he waited for everything to finish cooking he idly cleaned the kitchen, running a cloth along the marble counters and placing all the dirty plates and utensils in the dishwasher.

Just as the shower shut off, the steak was done so Castiel pulled out a plate and began to move the steak from the pan to the plate. He placed that on the table and was pulling the potatoes out of the oven with his bare hands when Balthazar walked in, rubbing his hair with the towel. He stopped when he saw the hot objects in Castiel's hand. "Fuck, Cas, couldn't you put on mitts or something?" The other man just smiled as he juggled the hot items, placing them on their plates before he went and got the salad. After making sure everything was in order, he grabbed the condiments, placing them on the table between them.

It was a usual dinner between them, Balthazar complained about the calories in the meal he had cooked but when Castiel raised a threatening fork at him he became quiet. Even though Balthazar was in the fashion industry he wasn't one to forgo a good meal with excellent food. He rather liked much of the food other people in his position starved themselves of. Although, tomatoes were one thing he wouldn't stand, throwing the round, red food at Castiel's head and chuckling when each one of them were avoided, even when Castiel wasn't looking at Balthazar.

They talked about their days, Castiel went into some detail about Dean, but knew a lot of his work was confidential so Balthazar picked up the slack by telling him what he had done on his day off. It was very rare that Balthazar took a day off, but since the stress of his work was becoming overwhelming, he decided a day to lounge around, eating candy bars, and watching crappy daytime television was in order. He planned on heading to work tomorrow so he also added what he was planning to do. Castiel brought up the dancer on the Metro, talking about how the people reacted to his impromptu pole dance his friend dared him to do. This was something Castiel loved about their relationship. Sitting down for dinner and talking about anything. It was comfortable, safe and it was a routine.

By the time dinner ended, they both worked on cleaning up the table and kitchen, making sure everything would be set for when they left the next morning. Afterwards, they sat down on the couch, Castiel reading and cuddled up to Balthazar while he aimlessly flicked through the channels on the television until he could find a program that interested him. Castiel knew he should be looking up information on his boss so he would be a better employee for him, but currently, he didn't want to be let down by the man's views and politics. Knowing he would have to do it eventually, Castiel decided that tomorrow he would work on figuring out the man behind the mask. Who Dean Winchester really was.

Balthazar was dozing on the couch by the time Castiel decided it was time for them to retire for bed. He rousted his lover and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. By the time he had finished getting ready for bed, Balthazar came in, looking more awake than he had on the couch so Castiel left him in the bathroom and crawled into bed. He slept on the left side, closer to the bathroom while his partner slept closer to the door. When Balthazar left the bathroom he went over to the hamper where Castiel had placed their discarded clothes from earlier.

Pulling out his shirt he grimaced at it. "I wear these to work, you know." He gestured to the v-neck which had been stretched out due to Castiel's wandering hands.

"It's no lower than any of your other ones." Castiel replied, turning off the lamp next to his bed, leaving the one on Balthazar's side on.

Chuckling, Balthazar threw the shirt back in the hamper in hopes that a wash would shrink it back to normal size. "Yes, but it shows more skin, making it appropriate."

"As if you're an appropriate guy, Bal." Castiel replied, settling down in the bed and pulling the covers up and over his body.

Balthazar climbed in next to him, pulling off his shirt and tossing it on the floor in the process. "Yeah, well, revealing too much skin will make the girls go wild."

Looking up at his partner, Castiel shook his head. "I am so worried and scared for you."

With a playful growl, Balthazar rolled Castiel over and pinned him to the mattress, he looked down at his partner with a lust and love filled grin that reflected in his eyes. It caused a shiver to go down Castiel spine when he realized that it was arousing him, causing him to want Balthazar in control, pleasuring Castiel much like he had pleasured Balthazar earlier. Balthazar's hand slid in-between Castiel's legs, gently rolling his balls around in the palm of his hand, the warm contact causing Castiel to thrust his hips up. Removing his hands, the blond slid in between Castiel's legs, his warm body pressing down on him, their skin touching and sweat forming from their increased heart beat and temperature. Castiel spead his legs for his partner, already feeling Balthazar's engorged penis rub against him, eliciting a moan of pleasure from both men. Tangling his hands in the blond locks, Castiel brought his partner in for a passionate kiss, nibbling on Balthazar's lower lip before he released him. Moaning at the loss of contact, Balthazar began to attack Castiel's neck, using his teeth as he nibbled the skin into his mouth and began to lightly suck until he produced a dark hickey on the side of his partner's neck. He kissed it, hoping that would smooth the aching pain. It was something he did every once in a while, his desire to claim Castiel caused him to mark his partner. Usually, Castiel had a fit the next day at the blemishes, but he wasn't complaining, his half closed eyes and lust filled pupils gave no indication of disapproval.

Rolling his hips up, Castiel felt his penis begin to harden, once again creating friction that both of the men desired. Strong hand's palmed Castiel's ass, lifting his back end up slightly and a thrill of excitement went through them. Castiel felt Bathazar's strong hands digging into the muscle of his buttocks, separating them slightly before he pushed them up, thrusting against Castiel with added pressure, their sensitive organs rubbing together, the heads colliding together and moving along the shaft. A low, wreaked moan came out from Castiel's shiny, pink lips and they both knew how much each other wanted this. It took everything Castiel had not to force his partner along. Balthazar was in control and when he was, he made sure that they both had their fill and were achingly hard from a long foreplay.

Sweat was beading on each other's skin and they hadn't even gotten all their clothes off yet. Reaching up, Balthazar pushed some hair away from Castiel's sweaty brow, allowing the back of his fingers to caress the side of Castiel's face, the intimacy enjoyable in the position they were in. Almost always they had sex face to face, preferring to be able to look in each others eyes than feel as if they were fornicating with a complete stranger. His hand moved down, running along Castiel's collarbone and around each nipple, as if he was trying to remember ever small detail on his lover's body. Tracing the light muscles that had formed under the skin of Castiel's abdomen, resting on the prominent hipbones before sliding down. Finally, the fingers reached down to his waist, running along the top of Castiel's low slung sweatpants before Balthazar dipped two fingers under the waistband moving along the smooth skin below.

The teasing was getting unbearable for the dark haired man, wanting to feel closer to his partner, wanting to feel everything. But he loved its as well, loved the way Balthazar paid special attention to his body, to his pleasure, the way the love shone in his partner's eyes. So instead of hurrying him along, Castiel threaded his hand into Balthazar's hair and pulled him down for another kiss. Trying to pour all his emotions into one small action, knowing he couldn't possibly get the enormity of it, but hoping that Balthazar would understand. Castiel closed his eyes, letting his hands wander around his partner's bare back, feeling the cold hair hitting the hot skin.

Castiel's hands slid down from Balthazar's shoulders to his waist, pulling him against his body. Balthazar nipped at Castiel's lisper lip, sucking it into his mouth before he left it go with a soft pop, kissing the stubbled jaw of Castiel who hissed as Balthazar began kissing down his chest. "See why... I-I'm so scared?" A small moan left his lips as Balthazar lightly nibbled on his nipple. Grinning up at Castiel, Balthazar pressed his palm down on Castiel's erection, watching as the man arched his back in pleasure.

"My turn." Balthazar growled out.

And all Castiel could do was gasp in agreement as Balthazar pulled down his sweatpants.

* * *

Hours later, when the dead of night was upon them, light streaming into their quaint apartments and the soft noises of cars passing on the road below, did a loud vibrating awaken the slumbering men. Castiel scrambled up, reaching for his cellphone, the harsh light of the screen illuminating the ceiling. Once he cleared his sleep fogged mind, Castiel glanced at the number and saw that it was blocked. An exasperated sigh left his lips as he unlocked his phone and ignored the call. He had no patience for prank phone calls at this time of the night.

As he watched the screen of his phone go black, Castiel placed the phone back on his bedside table and burrowed back under the covers to his original position. Balthazar's chest warmed his back and he pulled the other man's arm around his waist. Still mostly asleep, Balthazar's finger's trailed along Castiel's penis, wrapping his hand around the half flaccid organ, slightly erect with morning wood, and moved his hand from the base to the head a few time, twisting his wrist at the head in a way that drove Castiel mad with pleasure, bringing him to full erectness. Then the warm hand dropped off, cupping around Castiel's waist and pulling him closer to the man behind him.

"You tease." Castiel groaned, his eyelids fluttering shut with impending sleep. Balthazar just chuckled, placing a light kiss to his partner's shoulder before he fully fell back to sleep. Seconds later, Castiel jumped when he heard the loud vibrations of his phone against the wooden table top. Once again, pushing himself up and reaching for the phone. He grabbed it successfully on the first time, annoyance welling behind his sleepy eyes. He didn't bother to check who was calling, instead he answered it. "Hello?" His sleep laden voice cracked, his voice dropping a few octaves due to the rude awakening.

"Cas... Castiel, right?" The voice slurred, his drunken tone making it barely impossible for Castiel to make out the words. The voice may have been rough with alcohol, but he recognized it the second it began speaking.

"Dean." His sleep laden brain hadn't gotten any more that that, just focusing on the fact that his good sleep was being disrupted by his ignorant, annoying, and inconvenient boss.

"The one and only." There was an obvious smirk in the other man's voice, along with a hiccup and a soft swear as a loud noise of wood scraping along the floor created static through the phone. "Oh. Are you sleeping?"

Aggravated, Castiel snapped back into the phone, "I was." Balthazar moaned at the noise, rolling away from Castiel until his back was facing his partner, showing his obvious displeasure at the conversation going on just inches away. "Is there something you need, Dean. Something impertinent? Life threatening?"

A soft chuckle came through the phone and Castiel wished Dean was standing right there so he could strangle his boss with his own bare hands. He should have never taken this job. He hadn't even worked for the senator a full twenty-four hours and he already wanted to commit murder. "Yeah, Sammy's being a bitch and not letting me drive back from Bellus, so I was wondering if you would."

Another voice came through the phone, this one lower and he seemed to be more sober than the other one. "Jerk, it's Sam. You're in no condition to drive."

The phone seemed to have moved away from Dean's mouth because his reply seemed muffled and farther away. "Whatever, Samantha, you can't drive either."

"De-Senator," Castiel growled, interrupting the two brothers, he flopped back down on the bed, glancing at the alarm clock and saw that it was two in the morning. "There is probably someone more appropriate to ask for this task at this time of night. I can find a number to a local taxi service." A soft groan from Balthazar interrupted his train of thought as his partner placed his pillow over his head to block out the excess noise. "I'm sorry, Dean, I have to go, it's late."

The voice seemed closer and Castiel had to wonder if Dean had even listened to his excise. "Since I figured you worked for me now as my secretary you wouldn't mind this adventure. So, Bellus, okay? Be here in twenty minutes." The line went dead and Castiel found himself staring at his phone, replaying the conversation in his mind, trying to see how he had been forced into this.

Crawling out of bed, Castiel glanced around the room at the discarded clothes that left him and Balthazar naked in bed. Deciding it wouldn't be proper to go a fancy restaurant in Washington D.C. in his pajamas, he pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans, throwing on one of Balthazar's band t-shirts and a hoodie before he slid his feet into his running shoes. It wasn't often that he was out of a suit, but the past few months of unemployment had shown him how comfortable it was to lounge around the apartment in street clothes rather than his usual clothing.

As Castiel pocketed his cellphone and wallet he leaned over to the sleeping form of his boyfriend, peeling the pillow off his head and giving a soft kiss to Balthazar's cheek. "I'm taking the car, I should be back soon." A soft mumble escaped Balthazar's lips and Castiel leaned forward, "what?" He asked with a small smile on his lips.

"Where are you going?" He asked, turning his head a little so he wasn't speaking into the mattress, his eyes slitted opened, light blue sleepily peering out from under heavy lids.

Castiel chuckled, kissing Balthazar's cheek again, "I'm going to go pick up a dick."

The pillow was grabbed from Castiel's hand and placed back underneath the blond's head, his eyes slipping closed before he mumbled, "why, you have a extraordinary one already."

He ran his hands through his partner's hair once before he left the room, closing the bedroom door behind him quietly. He left a note on the kitchen table, stating where he was going and why. That was incase Balthazar woke up in a few minutes and forgot the conversation that had passed between them. He flipped the car keys up in his hand, exiting their apartment and locking the door behind him.


End file.
